The Forge Of Creation
by EMIYA KURO
Summary: Reborn in the Naruto verse I aim to keep myself away from bieng a ninja. I'd rather be free. Thank you The Gamer. I don't know what I would do without you.


You know when I thought I would be in a self insert one day I thought maybe I would have some kind of superpowers.

But no apparently not.

I was four years old when I regained my memories of my previous life.

I stared blankly at the screen in front of me.

**Ryuuto**

**Level 1**

**HP : 6/6 (STR * AGI * END)**

**MANA : 72/72 (INT * WIS) Regen 8/min (WIS * PER)**

**Chakra: 24/24 (END * WIS)**

**EXP (0/50)**

**STR : 2**

**PER : 1**

**AGI : 1**

**WIS : 8**

**INT : 9**

**END : 3**

**Skills- **

**Gamer's Mind (Toggled) ON/OFF**

**Gamer's BODY (Toggled) ON/OFF**

**ID Create Lvl 1 (Active)**

**Skill Points : 0**

**Status Points : 0**

**Skill Shop**

**[/QUOTE]**

No wonder I wasn't freaking out. Because next to me was a little Tenten playing with a wooden shuriken.

Great just great.

There was Tenten who was my older sister, then there was my Father, I'm not really sure how old he was but he has some white hair growing in his beard.

Once I was 5 years old father allowed me to help out in the shop just like he did Tenten, and Tenten now watched him work in the smithy.

Junichiro our Dad, was a Black Smith. He makes shuriken and Kunai, senbon, Katana's, Wakizashi and a few other weapons. Rarely a special order some times does come from time to time.

And sometimes Ninja's come to have their weapons maintained.

I wanted to watch the smithy too but until next year I'll have to be satisfied with helping the shop.

The shuriken, kunai, katana, other weapons shone in their cases ready to be used.

Oh and Explosives tags. Can't forget those.

Those are just some of the things that are bought the most.

Weapons huh.

Even the most powerful ninja like Madara used kunai.

This was a world where death could occur at any second.

But I wasn't afraid of death. Not anymore atleast. I was afraid of pain yes, not death though.

Since now I know that Reincarnation is what comes after Death.

Hmmm.

I took out my diary and began to sketch diagrams.

Diagrams of what I wanted to build in the future.

Since I would eventually get access to a lot of stuff I need to make all sorts of weapons.

Combined with the fact Dad is pretty Good at Fuinjutsu I was pretty sure there was going to be a lot of options.

I'm six years old now and Tenten is 7 today is the first day at the academy.

She seems quite excited.

I stay silent observing and learning.

I am usually silent. I don't talk unless necessary.

Dad and Tenten have gotten used to that and dad was quite proud. I was a prodigy to him.

**Quest : Drop off your sister on her first day at the Academy. **

** Completed.**

** 50 XP**

** Level Up**

**You're now Level 7.**

Once we dropped her off at the Academy and as we were heading back home I turn to my Father and asked him.

"Fuuinjutsu."

"Oh, you want to learn Fuuinjutsu? Why?"

"Diverse Applications."

"Hmmm yes, that's true Fuuinjutsu is indeed one of the most diverse but it's also difficult to understand Do you know why?"

I shook my head. "Negative."

"What makes Fuuinjutsu special is that each person has their own style of Fuuinjutsu."

I didn't understand.

"Query. Sealmasters?"

Dad threw his head back and laughed. "Tell me, boy, what is in the Ink that is used for sealing?"

"Ink, Blood."

"Good now you remember what I told you about Chakra." I nodded. "Then what do you think is in the blood? that is used in the sealing ink?"

My eyes widened. "Chakra."

He grinned. "Good, you see Fuinjutsu is just us to write down what we want to happen. The problem is the language."

I tilted my head in confusion.

"Take 火 for example." He took out a notebook and a pencil before drawing 火. "Now what if i do this?"

He draws another of the same symbols except it's not. There was a slight mark on the top.

My eyes widened. Then the mean of the symbol changes completely.

"You see? Say if a Sinobi were to use a storage tag. and he channels his Chakra to it. The problem is one of the symbols present was not meant to be there Not on purpose but because the maker just accidentally was a tiny bit out of place. What happens? As I said before Chakra is the combination of our mental and physical energies. So what you understand your Chakra also understands, and when it reads what is in the faulty explosive tag it, it makes no sense to it and it becomes unstable. That's why when someone wants' to start learning seals the first thing they learn is caligraphy. They write and write until there have perfected it. The rest that depends entirely on that person. Then it also has to be very specific. Say you make an explosive tag. You have to include the radius of the explosion, how long before the tag explodes, how hot it should get. Whatever the seal it should be very specific. For example, what do you think would happen if you forgot to put how long it takes to explode?"

My face whitened as I realised the implications.

"Hahaha. Don't worry boy, I'll make sure you learn it right!"

**New Quest: Learn the Rules of Sealing from your Dad and make your own seal.**

** Reward: 5000XP**

** [O] [X]**

I accepted the quest.

Six months have passed.

I've come quite far in my understanding of the rules of sealing now I've watched my father use the forge and helped him at times.

Today I was going to be the day I created my first creation in the smithy.

"Boy? Ya coming or what?"

"Momentarily" I called back.

"Status" I whispered.

**Ryuuto**

**Level 8**

**HP: 672/672 (STR * AGI * END)**

**MANA: 72/72 (INT * WIS) Regen 88/min (WIS * PER)**

**Chakra: 48/48 (END * WIS)**

**EXP (6120/6400)**

**STR: 12**

**PER: 11**

**AGI: 16**

**WIS: 8**

**INT: 9**

**END: 7**

**Skills- **

**Gamer's Mind (Toggled) ON/OFF**

**Gamer's BODY (Toggled) ON/OFF**

**ID Create Lvl 1 (Active)**

**Smithing Lvl 1**

**Skill Points: 7**

**Status Points: 0**

**Skill Shop**

I've been saving up my Skill points for a certain skill in the Skill Shop.

I pressed on Skill Shop and list of possible skills for purchase appeared.

There were so many skills there that there was a search bar in the corner.

On the bar, I typed "Smith."

I scrolled down through the search result until I found what I was looking for.

THE MAGIC FORGE - a user with this skill can smith any weapon they desire with a forge, a hammer and an anvil. The Skill will consume Mana from the user proportional to the mass and energy contained by the object being created, Using physical Materials will greatly reduce the amount of Mana required. The better the understanding of how the weapon is made will also reduce the cost of Mana. Can also be used to Repair weapons that are normally beyond repair. - COST 7 Skill Points.

**Would you like to Purchase this skill?**

**[O] [X]**

I hit the circle and watched as nearly 2 years worth of Skill points disappeared.

**You have learned THE MAGIC FORGE**

Closing the windows I heaved down to the smithy I, of course, I was not going to use the skill now. Dad would probably have a heart attack. I think I'll keep this a secret for a while.


End file.
